Absorbent hygiene articles for placement in underwear are well known and may for example be used by persons suffering from incontinence or females during menstruation.
Further, it has become common in the art to provide a printed pattern visible from the topsheet side of such articles to highlight an absorption zone of the article, in order to guide the wearer to a correct placement of the article, as well as providing the wearer with increased confidence in the absorbing capacity of the article.
One approach of providing such printed pattern is disclosed in US2013/0053809.
The printed pattern in US2013/0053809 is synchronized with the extension of the absorbent article, such that it is fairly identically placed on any two articles, both longitudinally and transversely. However, the equipment necessary for positioning a printed pattern in exact position, both longitudinally and transversely, on an absorbing article during a high speed manufacturing process is fairly expensive.
There is consequently a need in the art to be able to indicate an absorption zone without resorting to printing equipment that is capable of providing print that is exact in location, both in longitudinal and transversal direction.